


Have your cake and eat it

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Cunnilingus, Dom Sansa, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Spanking, Sub Jon, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Are those my lemon cakes you are eating?" she asked, eyes narrowing on the half-eaten treat in Jon's hand. He froze, half of the cake still in his mouth and his wide eyes travelled up to meet hers.He must truly be a lustful bastard, he thought, for how quickly her strict tone and stern look made him hard. And when she reached for the crown, smirking at him as she placed it upon her head.  Jon shoved the remains of the cake on the plate and dropped to his knees instantly.Letter D (Dominatrix) of A-Z Jonsa Kink challenge(Also sequel to My Queen)





	Have your cake and eat it

He had come to her chambers, originally intending for a tender coupling, but Sansa was still bathing in the adjoining room. Her crown was sitting on her table next to the plate of lemon cakes Sansa had asked for. While he was waiting, Jon had helped himself to one or two. He hadn’t heard her enter until the door clicked shut and as he turned she fell into her Queen role almost immediately.

"Are those my lemon cakes you are eating?" she asked, eyes narrowing on the half-eaten treat in Jon's hand. He froze, half of the cake still in his mouth and his wide eyes traveled up to meet hers.

He must truly be a lustful bastard, he thought, for how quickly her strict tone and stern look made him hard. And when she reached for the crown, smirking at him as she placed it upon her head.  Jon shoved the remains of the cake on the plate and dropped to his knees instantly. Sansa grinned, stalking towards him and circling behind him.

“I think it is time you learned some manners,” she purred, running a hand through his hair. Jon groaned, his eyes drooping closed as he gave a small nod. She gave his curls a light tug, pulling his head back and he opened his eyes to look up at her.

“I am sorry Your Grace,” he murmured. Sansa grinned, letting go of his hair and gliding towards the bed. She glanced at him over her shoulder, smiling smugly when Jon remained on his knees, waiting for her command.

“Strip,” she said, pulling on the ties of her night dress and shrugging it from her shoulders.

Jon stood quickly, fingers fumbling with his own laces until he managed to pull his shirt off as Sansa kicked off her slippers and pulled her stockings off, placing them beside her. She smirked as he paused, suddenly remembering he had his boots on after his breeches and small clothes were already halfway down his legs. He tugged them off his feet, a hand on the table for balance and then resumed pushing his remaining clothing off.

Sansa leaned back, her hands landing behind her on the furs as she let her eyes drink him in. She raised her eyebrows and Jon’s cock twitched at the smug look on her face, how she seemed to love being in control of him. She crooked a finger slowly and he padded over to her, swallowing thickly as she patted the bed beside her.

“Bend over,” she commanded. “You need to learn not to steal from your Queen.”

Jon bit his lip, flattening his palms on the furs beneath him as Sansa stood and moved behind him. He lowered himself down so his chest was lying against the bed, his cock rubbing against the edge. He jerked as her hands glided across his cheeks, cupping the flesh firmly and causing Jon to moan softly. She withdrew quickly, a palm suddenly swatting against his skin. Jon had barely bit out a gasp when it came down again and again and again. He rutted helplessly against the bed, his cock hard and aching as she continued. She tutted, her next strike harder and Jon whimpered as a hand came around to grasp his cock.

“Rut against the bed again and I’ll tie you up and leave you like this,” she muttered darkly.

She wouldn’t really, Jon knew. But he loved her dominating him like this so he let her continue with the game, nodding vigorously and choking out an apology. She resumed her spanking and Jon bit his lip as he tried to stop himself giving in to his desire to rub against the furs for his desperate release.

“Have you learned your lesson?” she asked after a few more moments.

“Yes,” he moaned. “I’ll not eat your cakes again Your Grace.”

She hummed and Jon let out another moan as he felt the cool touch of her oils being rubbed into his burning skin. She shifted slightly, pressing kisses along his back before he felt her move to the edge of the bed beside him. Jon pushed himself off the bed, kneeling wordlessly at her feet, his breath hitching as she ran a hand through his curls again, gripping the locks tightly. She spread her legs and Jon groaned at the sight of her glistening folds, letting her pull him towards her cunt by his hair.

“I better let your mouth get occupied with something else just to make sure you don’t steal anymore!”

Jon moaned softly, his tongue darting out to swipe through her folds. Sansa hummed in approval, her hands pulling his hair tighter, tugging him up to lavish his tongue’s attention on her sensitive nub. She groaned, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder to allow him better access. He reached up, palms resting on her thighs to keep her spread open for him.

“Oh Jon!” she sighed softly as he worked, both hands in his hair now and pushing him harder against her.

He groaned as a surge of wetness soaked his chin and beard, Sansa’s thighs tightening around his head and quivering beneath his hands. Sansa cried out, nails scraping against his scalp in a way, causing an inhuman, desperate sound to escape his throat at the feeling.

He reared back, tongue tracing his lips to catch the taste of her and Sansa flopped back against the covers. She reached blindly for her crown that had fallen off from the movement.

“Lie on your back,” she demanded breathlessly.

Jon crawled on to the bed, lying on his back and, before she even asked, stretching his hands above his head. Sansa smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Good boy.”

She tied a stocking around his wrists, binding it to the other and then the post as she had done the last time. Jon licked his lips in anticipation as she straddled him, her hand wrapping around his length. He whimpered as she lined herself up and descended onto him her hips circling in agonisingly slow motions.

“Faster!” he moaned before he could stop himself, gasping as Sansa swatted his thigh.

“Who am I Jon?”

“My Queen,” he panted, pulling at his binds.

“You obey _me_ Jon!” she whispered even though her hips started to move faster. “ _I’ll_ decide how I move, _I’ll_ decide if you deserve to peak!”

“Yes!” he whimpered, eyes clenching shut with the effort of not bucking up to meet her, letting her take her pleasure from him. “Yes, Your Grace!”

She flattened her palms against his chest, moving in harder and faster movements that had Jon’s knuckles turning white with how tight he holds his binds for purchase. Her breaths are coming out in desperate pants, her cunt starting to flutter around him and Jon bit his lip as his own belly started to stir.

“Good boy,” Sansa cooed between heavy breaths before he felt her shift, lying atop him and moving in shallower thrusts. Her teeth scraped his ear causing Jon to shiver and curse. “You can finish my love.”

She sat up again, riding him hard and fast once more. Jon planted his feet on the bed, pushing his hips up desperately to meet her, his arms pulled tight above his head. She was making those maddening whimpers again, her cunt once more tightening around him. And then she tensed, his name echoing around the room and Jon’s back arched as he gave another desperate push up and spilled inside of her.

Sansa collapsed forward, head bowed as she tried to regain her breath. She reached up, pushing her hair from her sweaty forehead before she reached over and untied him. He sat up instantly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as his hands stroked her back.

“Was it too much?” Sansa asked, voice muffled against his shoulder. Jon snorted.

“I loved it,” he assured her, giving her shoulder another kiss, pulling back to smirk at her. “Your Grace.”


End file.
